Happy Ending
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: Every story has a happy ending. If you don't get that happy ending, then trust that your story isn't over yet. A Deathly Hallows compatible Draco/Hermione and Rose/Scorpius one-shot.


_**A/N:**_I've wanted to write this for a long time… I'll explain why at the end. Read on, and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter isn't mine.

_Every story has a happy ending._

_If you don't get that happy ending, then trust that your story isn't over yet._

**She** was smart, a know-it-all Gryffindor. He was the mysterious Slytherin seeker.

She was Hermione Granger, and he was Draco Malfoy.

It was their sixth year, and the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor had just taken place. Gryffindor had won, and Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting on the bleachers, long after the crowd had left.

"Shall we head back inside then?" Harry asked tentatively as the light drizzle that had been falling grew heavier.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think I'll stay a while. You two go ahead."

The boys shrugged and made their way towards the castle.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, staring into the skies and letting the rain pour all around her. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the wet footsteps of someone approaching.

"May I?"

She looked to the source of the voice and saw Draco Malfoy. He was still in his Quidditch robes, which were soaking wet and his hair was tousled carelessly. He was looking at her questioningly, an eyebrow quirked up.

Hermione nodded once and he sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, jerking her out of her reverie once more.

"Nothing," she said automatically.

He inched closer,"Tell me," he said, and to her, it seemed like he really wanted to know.

It was then that Hermione became all too aware of the way the rain water had made her clothes cling her to her in the most uncomfortable way. He came closer still and brought his face near hers, so that she could feel his warm breath fanning it.

Suddenly, she couldn't quite remember what she had been thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" he said again, softy.

"You," she answered quite truthfully, after considering his question.

She saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards for the briefest second before they were on her own.

He kissed her slowly, cautiously, and it was she who deepened it. She tasted the interrupting water drops, along with something she'd never tasted before, that drove her crazy in that very instant, which was Draco Malfoy.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Hermione** and Draco continued to see each other secretly as the weeks went by.

On one evening, she waited by the lake for him to come. And he did. She hadn't even said a word before he enveloped her small frame with his strong arms.

Hermione looked up to his face and saw the same thing she had become accustomed to seeing as the time passed. His grey eyes looked tired, as though they hadn't had enough sleep for days. There was pain of some sort in the depths of them, and Hermione didn't want to cause him any more hurt.

But she had to.

"Draco, I'm sorry…" she started, whispering into his chest.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Hermione continued to repeat incoherently, and tears welled up in her eyes as she started to cry.

Draco wiped them away with his thumb, looking alarmed, and asked, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"We have to end this, Draco…" she said quietly.

He drew back from her, his face filled with anguish and her resolve wavered momentarily.

"I'm sorry…" she said a last time, closing her eyes to take away the image of his pained face.

"Why?" he asked, sounding stony.

"I can't… tell you," Hermione said, "I've sworn, to Harry, to Ron… You'll know someday…"

"I want to know now."

"I won't be coming back to school next year."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" Draco was livid.

"Me, Harry, and Ron, that is," she continued, despite his outburst.

Draco could sense that she wasn't willing to say more, that she had already pushed her limits.

"Don't _we_ mean anything to you?" he asked, grasping for some way to deny what she was saying.

Hermione was silent. She wanted to tell him that he was her world, and that he meant everything to her. But she didn't, because she was leaving with Harry and Ron to look for Horcruxes, and he was her sacrifice.

She kept still, not having an answer to give him.

Draco continued to stare at her, hoping that she would say something, and when the realization hit that she was never going to, the warmth disappeared from his eyes.

He glanced at her one last time, his face distinctly expressionless, and he turned around and left her there.

Hermione parted her lips to speak, but he had already gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Years** later, a different, but equally smart Gryffindor witch resided in Hogwarts. As did yet another quick-witted, blond who was also, incidentally, a Slytherin seeker.

It was the end of Herbology, a class shared by Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the students were shuffling out of the greenhouse.

"Hello, there," rang a voice in the girls ear, who was, at that moment, carrying a pot with a rare plant in it.

She promptly dropped the pot.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said, flustered.

"No, I don't think I will," he smirked, brushing his uniquely light hair from his almost equally pale face, "Anyway, you don't really want me to, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked, her voice playful.

"Because if I went away, then I wouldn't be able to do this…" he said, lowering his voice, and then he kissed her full on the mouth.

She gasped, and pulled away for a second to glance around to make sure they were alone.

"No one's watching," said the boy, rolling his grey eyes, "Anyway, it's not as if everyone doesn't already know about us."

The girl grinned and pulled him towards her once again. The young boy's eyes widened but the smirk never left his face. The two were caught up in their little moment, as it began to rain, and the water drops fell familiarly around them.

And she was Rose Weasley, and he was Scorpius Malfoy.

_**A/N:**_ There you are! I'd love to hear your opinion on it…! I've been dying to write this ever since Deathly Hallows came out. Because, _this_ way, we can all keep believing that Hermione and Draco actually happened, and Rose and Scorpius too!

Review, my awesome readers!!

_**DracozMudblood~**_


End file.
